1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to liquid chromatography apparatus (LCA). More particularly, it concerns retainer devices to permit the liquid chromatographic column (LCC) in LCA to be firmly held, without being deformed, marred or otherwise damaged, to permit the LCC to be connected to some other fluid flow member in the LCA, e.g., an injection value at the inlet end of the column and/or a detector at the outlet end of the column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid chromatographic columns are typically operated under relatively high pressures. In use these columns must be connected to other elements of the LCA so that high pressure liquids may flow from the other elements into the column, e.g., an injector valve, or flow from the column into other elements, e.g., a detector unit.
A number of different type connector devices and arrangements have been used in the past to make fluid-tight connections between the column and the other elements. Compression fittings well known for use as connectors for malleable tubing have been used to effect such connections. However, use of such fittings produces a permanent deformation of the column, e.g., where the compression ferrule is crimped in place. Also, the fitting is not removeable from the column without cutting it above the ferrule. Further, the deformation of the column can be great enough to damage a glass lined column.
Another approach to the column connection problem is to form male threads on the column to function with threaded female connectors (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,864). Such connection arrangements are relatively expensive because of the need to form the threads on the LCC and are not satisfactory with very small diameter tubing such as is used in micro liquid chromatography apparatus.